Mmamodo or Not
by ADrearyDayInTheRain
Summary: Kyo and Zatch are about to have the battle of thier lives. Witht the help of a new character.(Sara and Feera are mine!)


_Sara stood looking out at the sea with her brother Kyo it was a peaceful morning and they had been out all day. They turned to find their partners Zatch and Feera smiling and waving at them. They grab their books and turned to leave to find the girl, from the night before, and her partner standing in their way. The girl shouted a spell and she fell, her body paralyzed. She felt herself slipping into a hole of darkness. She felt like she was suffocating._

Sara sat up gasping and turned to find Feera still there, asleep next to her and the book on her night stand. She shot out of bed and slammed open the door to her twin's room. She was let in to find Kyo and Zatch asleep in their beds. She sighed with relief and turned to find Feera rubbing her eyes and staring at her.

"Are you all right Sara?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to bed, Fear." Sara replied.

The next morning, as the four were walking to school, Kyo turned to his sister.

"Sara, do you really believe what the girl said last night? She said that Zatch and Feera are mmamodo and that they are from another world. And that those books we have really are like a part of them?"

" You know, I really don't know. That girl seemed kind of whako, if you ask me, but I think she was telling the truth." Sara replied.

Kyo put his hands behind his head as he pondered what she had just said. _So the mmamodo are our partners and they are meant to be here and not here to find a king. They still, though, are like children with powers. So small and so carefree, but so powerful._ He was pulled out of his thought by Zatch's voice.

"Hey Kyo! What are we going to do today?" he asked happily.

"Don't know. Sara what are we going to do today since its not a school day and we're still walking towards the school." he asked her puzzled.

"I want to look at something on the roof. Do you remember when you first fought that mmamodo with the wind powers?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well there was something that fell out of the spell caster's book that I want a look at."

"Whatever, I just want to get this over with."

"Why is it important? I mean is it going to help us?" Feera asked.

"Just wait and see."

As they walked onto the roof Sara got on her hands and knees and began crawling on in search of the piece. And after a while she stopped and grinned.

"Ha, I found it."

"What is it?" Zatch asked.

"It's a piece from his book. It's made from some type or hair. I found a tear in my book also. I think that the books are from the same place and that they are a key part to any mmamodo." Sara replied.

"That's all we came for. A silly piece of paper from a book! That was a waste." Kyo shouted.

"Well it was a nice walk none the less." Sara replied with a smile.

Sara woke that night with the same dream. It made sweat role down her face and made her heart pound, but this time the shred of paper was there it looked to be on a tall rail that looked like a lightning rod. It was struck by lightning but nothing happened. _It seems as though that paper I found is of some importance. Maybe I should find out what that importance is._

As she rose to check on everyone to make sure they was still here, Sara pondered about what she should do. It had become a nightly ritual to check on her brother, Zatch, and Feera. She did this just to calm her nerves and to help her keep from killing herself with fright, but tonight when she looked in on Kyo and Zatch she found that Kyo sat up and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore. I keep having this dream and it makes me so scared, I want to scream. And every night I have this urge to make sure you guys are okay. I'm sorry. I'll go back to bed," she replied.

Just then Kyo came over and hugged her.

"It's no big deal. Don't worry 'bout it," he told her softly.

"Your my twin and if you are scared then tell me what's up and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. That means a lot," she replied.

As she turned to leave Kyo smiled at her. She shuddered with relief. She knew he was a great brother and a great person deep inside that hard, grumpy shell.

The next morning the Sara was up first. She had something on her mind. _All right I'm going to test a few different ways to try to destroy this shred of book._ As she set out to do her work she saw Kyo walk up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm testing the shred of paper we found. That's what I'm doin'," she replied.

Kyo nodded, rolling his eyes, as the two began to experiment. They used fire, water, Zatch's lightning, and the wind to tear the paper up, but nothing seemed to work. It was almost indestructible.

"I don't get it. How can this little piece of paper be indestructible!" Kyo shouted.

" You know that this is very important, that you can't destroy our books in any way. Just scratch them or drop them."

" Hey Kyo! How many arms does an octopus have?" Zatch called from the house, interrupting them.

"Why!"

"I'm making an octopus doll for Fear, as a present."

"I better go help him. He's horrible at making doll's. See ya later!" Sara replied.

"All right!"


End file.
